This invention relates to automatic water shut-off valves for use with electric appliances.
Water flow automatic shut-off valve devices, e.g., for use with electric appliances such as clothes washers and dish washers, are employed to limit water damage due to ruptured hot water or cold water pressurized hoses when the appliance is not in operation.
Typically, a manually operated valve is provided for water shut off when the appliance is not in use. Also, Livingston U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,006 describes a device for monitoring electrical current flow to an appliance to automatically open separate valves placed between each of the flexible water supply hoses of an automatic clothes washer and the faucets to which they are connected when the appliance is actuated.